Fingerboard di Halaman Tiga
by MiraMira
Summary: Fingerboard yang bawahnya kuning neon itu meluncur ke tempat Sehun di ujung meja yang lain. ChanHun. Maafkan aku atas apapun, selingan yang dibuat dalam semalam.


Disclaimer: Seperti biasa, aku tidak memiliki apapun, inspirasipun kupercaya diturunkan dari langit.

Pair: ChanHun

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: T

Note: 200% dari AKMU mengingatkanku pada plot side story dari Pendekar dan Siluman Ular, disana Chanyeol anak skateboard dan Sehun kutubuku, kemudian ada hal yang mempertemukan mereka, mungkin akan aku tulis kalau aku benar benar akan melanjutkan Pendekar dan Siluman Ular. Tapi mungkin kalau tidak jadi aku akan menulis sebuah fanfic lain.

Tentang novel yang dibaca Sehun, aku punya novel itu. Aku belum baca, tapi aku janji akan membacanya setelah menyelesaikan Sherlock Holmes dan Alice in Wonderland, kalau aku bisa.

Dan terakhir, karena ini Chanhun, ini untuk Narudael dan LJJTwin, walau aku tahu ini tidak memenuhi request. Untuk ini ampuni aku.

+Fingerboard di Halaman Tiga+

Chanyeol dan Sehun itu sekelas dan sama sama laki-laki, juga sedang sama-sama duduk di lab. Mau tahu perbedaannya?

Sehun itu punya darah entah Kanada atau Inggris, atau justru Amerika, tapi Chanyeol lahir batin Korea tulen.

Sehun tidak bisa terpisahkan dari menulis puisi dan Chanyeol mencintai gitarnya sampai mati.

Dan lagi Sehun kadang membaca novel kalau mau dan Chanyeol mulai merambah main skateboard.

Makanya, tidak aneh kalau melihat Chanyeol bermain dengan skateboard kecil, bahasa kerennya fingerboard, dimanapun anak jangkung itu berada. Dan hari itu dia bermain di meja lab yang panjang dan putih, sambil merasa puas karena bisa membuat miniatur skatepark yang lebih besar dari di kelas. Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi jam Kimia dimulai, ada praktikum yang mengunakan sebuah cairan yang bisa membuat gatal, dan jeruk, dan bagian dalam baterai.

Kemudian, di lab yang masih sepi itu fingerboard yang bawahnya kuning neon itu meluncur ke tempat Sehun di ujung meja yang lain, jauh dari skatepark buatan Chanyeol.

_Silk Fish Opium_ tidak ada terjemahan Koreanya, yang ada di tangan Sehun hanyalah yang berbahasa Inggris. Kris menyuruhnya membacanya untuk melatih bahasa Inggrisnya, padahal sebelumnya Sehun baru saja menelan _Alice in Wonderland_ bulat bulat, Sehun merasa dia bisa kelebihan dosis bahasa Inggris karena apa yang dibacanya.

Dan fingerboard itu datang dengan kecepatan tinggi padanya, menabrak novel Kris yang katanya dari India itu dan membuat halamannya tiganya terlipat. Sehun murka.

"Cih." Sehun terlihat kesal, tapi mau marah marah juga malas.

"Maaf." Chanyeol tahu tahu sudah ada di sebelahnya mengambil fingerboard.

"Lain kali lebih hati hati dengan mainanmu itu." Begitu kata Sehun, Chanyeol tersenyum idiot. Sehun tidak salah, fingerboard itu mainan, mainan yang mengasyikan.

"Maaf." Kata Chanyeol lagi sebelum pergi.

Duk.

Sudah begitu dia menabrak meja, Chanyeol itu antara idiot, kikuk, dan kesulitan dengan tangan dan kakinya yang panjang, tapi anehnya dia bisa main skateboard, juga jago main alat musik. Yang membuatnya sampai menabrak meja kali ini adalah Sehun sendiri, Chanyeol tersenyum idiot lagi, kalau ada yang sadar telinganya memerah.

+Fingerboard di Halaman Tiga+

Tangga menuju gedung olahraga adalah tempat duduk favorit anak skateboard di sekolah itu, setiap pulang sekolah selalu jadi skatepark tidak layak dadakan, tapi itu sudah cukup dan dari tangga itu Chanyeol bisa dapat pemandangan bagus ke jendela perpustakaan, tempat langganan Sehun untuk kencan dengan buku.

Ollie lagi dan Ollie lagi, trik itu menunjukkan kalau Chanyeol sedang hiper.

"Pasti ada sesuatu dengan Sehun." terka Baekhyun, merebut beanienya dari kepala Chen.

Jongdae beralih ke papannya sendiri, "Bukannya itu sudah pasti?" Tanyanya sebelum meluncur. Kai keluar dari gedung olahraga dan Chen menjemput untuk kemudian balap sampai ke tangga. Chen itu baik sampai mau menjemput temannya.

"Yeol, Yeol, kudengar kau merusak novel Sehun." Kata Kai, baru saja sampai dan belum turun dari papan.

Chanyeol berenti dari Ollie, "Tidak sepenuhnya merusak, hanya sedikit terlipat."

Chen terlihat kesal, "Uwah," Kata Kai, "terlipat itu sudah masuk kategori merusak, Chanyeol." Kata Kai dan Chen mengangguk. Chen diam diam maniak novel juga.

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun, "Ah! Kau pasti ada apa apa dengan seseorang yang suka membaca."

Kai menggaruk lehernya, "Ya, sebenarnya begitu." Jawab Kai.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran, yang namanya Byun Baekhyun suka sekali mengobrol, suka gosip, mungkin karena kakaknya memperlakukannya seperti adik perempuan.

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri." Kata Kai.

Chanyeol setengah tidak peduli dengan topik pembicaraan teman temannya, matanya difokuskan pada jendela perpustakaan, ada Sehun dan novel yang tadi, dia sudah sampai halaman berapa, ya?

Dia meluncur ke tangga untuk mengambil kacamata, matanya tidak terlalu bagus untuk jarak jauh padahal dia ingin melihat Sehun dengan lebih jelas. Kacamata Chanyeol itu seperti capung, punya Chen bulat seperti Harry Potter, kedua anak itu senang mencoba frame yang aneh aneh.

"Jangan bilang setelah ini kau akan mengambil fotonya dan bilang 'Aku selalu memperhatikanmu'." Kata Baekhyun.

"Stalker sekali." Tambahnya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa kalimatmu itu terdengar iri, Baek?" Tanya Jongin, "Bilang saja kau ingin diperhatikan."

"Siapa bilang aku seperti itu?"

"Kau pasti seperti itu, setelah Baekbeom menikah rumahmu pasti sepi." Kata Kai.

"Berhenti membicarakan kakakku!"

"Sudah, sudah, lihat itu si Chanyeol mulai gila." Lerai Chen, dia mencoba mengalihkan topik. Walaupun Kai benar di tingkat benar-benar benar, Baekhyun kesepian tanpa Baekbeom di rumah, sama seperti saat kakak sulung Kai menikah, mereka berdua sedikitnya merasa diselingkuhi oleh kakak sulung masing masing.

Chanyeol duduk di papannya memandangi Sehun, Kai meluncur ke arahnya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya, "Kalau duduk begini, nanti ketahuan, Yeol." Kata Kai, tapi dia ikut duduk.

"Ya, jangan berharap ketahuan." Kata Chanyeol, dia menggigiti buku-buku jarinya.

Kai tertawa meledek, "Jangan menggigiti jarimu."

Chanyeol menurut dan menggigiti kukunya.

"Ya, jangan kuku juga." Kai menarik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sebenarnya penurut, masalahnya adalah dia agak error, dia tipe anak yang akan tiduran di atas rumput yang sebenarnya tidak boleh diinjak, karena tulisannya tidak boleh diinjak, bukan tidak boleh ditiduri.

Saat itu Kai membuat perhatian Chanyeol teralih, "Aku ingin menggigiti sesuatu." Katannya memelas, seperti anak anjing. Kai suka sekali anjing.

Kai menggeleng dan tetap menahan tangan Chanyeol, "Bagaimana kalau permen?" Tanya Kai, menyodorkan lollipop pada Chanyeol.

"Ide bagus."

Saat itu Sehun diam diam melirik.

+Fingerboard di Halaman Tiga+

Seingat Sehun, Kai itu teman TK-nya, nama aslinya Kim Jongin dan dia sudah memastikan itu berkali-kali. Dia bukannya iri atau apa dengan Kai, dia hanya heran kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Ok, katakan Sehun iri.

Sampai halaman empatpuluh sembilan diulang empat kali. Konsentrasinya lari ke Chanyeol.

"Melamun saja." Tegur Kris, sepupu semarganya ini tiba-tiba datang dan Sehun ingat sesuatu untuk dibicarakan.

"Halaman tiga-nya terlipat, maafkan aku." Kata Sehun.

Kris terlihat kesal dengan luka di bukunya itu, tapi dia hanya menghela napas, "Tidak apa."

Sehun tidak sengaja melirik Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau tidak baca?" Tanya Kris.

"Kau tahu," Mulai Sehun, "aku tidak bisa fokus."

Kris tersenyum, "Nanti ketahuan."

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada tangannya yang terlipat, "Aku tidak mau ketahuan."

"Dasar keras kepala."

+Fingerboard di Halaman Tiga+

Lu Han, sepupu beda marga Sehun dan Kris, mengunyah permen karet sambil main fingerboard. Pemain bertahan klub sekolah itu sedang berpikir.

"Kalian parah, sudah begitu payah pula." Katanya.

"Kau harus menyatakan kalau suka, jangan dipendam." Jelasnya.

"Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan?"

"Aku ini laki-laki, Lu. Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan menyatakan atau tidak."

Lu Han Ollie dengan fingerboardnya, sebenarnya punya Kris.

"Kau!" Seru Kris, mengacak rambut Lu Han, "Seenaknya bermain dengan barang orang."

"Aku menemukannya di atas meja, Kris."

"Tetap saja, tidak ada yang memberimu izin mengambilnya."

"Memangnya itu dari siapa?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Pacarmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Pacarku." Jawab Kris.

"Siapa!?"

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri."

+Fingerboard di Halaman Tiga+

Skaterboard meluncur mendahului Sehun, papan punya Kai. Lurus ke parkiran dimana Kris berada. Dari gerak-geriknya sepertinya mereka...

Mereka pacaran.

"Kita kalah cepat." Keluh Baekhyun, "Mana aku tidak kenal motor itu."

Kris memang naik motor dan pergi begitu saja bersama Kai sementara anak-anak skateboard tidak sempat mengejar.

"Masih ada besok, Baek." Hibur Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku penasaran sekali."

Sehun memperhatikan mereka dalam langkahnya yang diperlambat, matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol.

Saat itulah Chanyeol melirik.

Mereka sempat bertatapan beberapa saat sebelum Sehun buang muka.

Kenapa harus buang muka?

Dan 'kenapa harus buang muka?' adalah pertanyaan Lu Han di kedai Bubble Tea. Sehun mengendikkan bahu dan Lu Han terlihat lebih peduli Bubble Tea rasa Taro-nya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sehun.

"Awas kalau nanti menyesal, ya."

Dan 'awas nanti kau menyesal, ya.' adalah kalimat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk-duduk di rumah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau menyesal." Kata Chanyeol.

"Makanya dekati dia!"

Tapi Chanyeol akan jadi kikuk di depan orang yang disukai, jadi dia hanya bolak-balik main skateboard di tangga, berpikir.

Chanyeol terlalu fokus melakukan trik dengan pegangan tangga tanpa merlihat siapa yang ada di bawah tangga, itu Sehun. Sadar ada bahaya dari atas, Sehun menjauh dengan cepat, tapi Chanyeol dengan panik melompat dari papan dan mengagalkan Feeble Grind pada pegangan tangga. Chanyeol mendarat dengan buruk di rumput dan itu membuatnya terkilir.

"Argh!"

Sehun kaget.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya aku terkilir, tapi aku tidak apa apa." Kata Chanyeol, menggembangkan senyumnya.

"Kau terkilir, apanya yang tidak apa-apa!?"

Chanyeol terkejut karena Sehun peduli, padahal selama ini mereka tidak terlalu dekat dan Sehun tidak pernah terlalu peduli pada siapapun.

Sehun memerah, "Ka-kalau tidak mau dibantu, aku pergi!"

"T-tunggu! Bantu aku, Sehun."

+Fingerboard di Halaman Tiga+

Chanyeol hanya bisa main fingerboard setelahnya, tapi dia tidak menyesal karena setidaknya ada sesuatu untuk dibicarakan dengan Sehun, kakinya. Ya, setaip kali bertemu Sehun selalu menanyakan tentang kakinya. Mungkin dia merasa bersalah atau memang perhatian, Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun, memukulkan snapback-nya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau menyeramkan." Tambahnya dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa dengan suaranya yang rendah.

"Sana, sana, kembali ke kelas." Perintah Baekhyun, mendorong Chanyeol untuk sadar.

Chanyeol memang bisa kemana mana sendiri, tapi kakinya belum sepenuhnya sembuh, Sehun memperhatikannya saat dia masuk kelas, tapi segera buang muka saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol, membuat senyum Chanyeol mengembang karena caranya buang muka.

Sehun berusaha tidak memikirkan karena kalau terlalu peduli dia seperti mengundang curiga. _Silk Fish Opium_ sudah sampai pada halaman duaribuan, Sehun bertarget menyelesaikannya secepatnya.

Sehun membawa novel itu ke lab, Chanyeol membawa fingerboardnya ke lab juga, duduk pada meja yang sama tapi pada sisi yang berbeda. Persis waktu itu, apalagi saat Chanyeol membangun skatepark dari bukunya. Sehun diam diam memperhatikan.

Chanyeol melipat kertas, mengikatnya pada fingerboard dan mendorongnya menuju Sehun.

_Kau tidak menanyakan kakiku?_

fingerboard itu nyaris menabrak halaman tigaratus duapuluh satu.

_Kau ingin aku menanyakan itu?_

fingerboard itu kembali pada Chanyeol.

_Tidak juga, aku lebih ingin bilang sesuatu yang lain._

Sehun penasaran.

_Apa?_

Saat fingerboard itu kembali pada Chanyeol, dia sudah siap dengan spidol merah jambu di tangan, permanen. Menggambar hati dan huruf U di bagian bawah fingerboard itu.

Sehun terlihat bingung karena tidak ada kertas, tapi saat dia membalik fingerboard yang bawahnya kuning neon itu dia tahu apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan. Kemudian dia menyobek selembar kertas.

_Love You too._

+FIN+

Satu hal lagi, ini untuk merayakan insomniaku, jadi aku mengerjakan ini dalam satu malam saja.


End file.
